One to many
by rocktheroxie
Summary: lawlz read the first "chapter" these are oneshots... yah...
1. Chapter 1

6-23-10

Hey Guys,

So I'm going to making one or two shots or more (or as my friend said a collection of one shots which makes sense so, I'll go along with that lol) ... but uploading them in one story format to make it easier. I'll be titling the chapters to go along with the chapters. If you guys like one more than another, there could possibly be more chapters to that one story. The reason to why I am doing this is to keep my readers interested, and also me, because sometimes you can get bored of writing a story and loose inspiration after a while.

Some or more of these shots will be about vampires and also if you wanna help out with what a chapter for a story could be... PM me =)

Thanks for reading.

Roxie =)

Oh and, I'm posting a chapter after this.

I hope you like it xD


	2. Heather

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Europe till next week!" Heather exclaimed as her boyfriend walked into their apartment. Wearing a black wife beater and his black jeans. His shoes were somehow replace with sandals which he said that he would never wear, and his hair had high-lights in that he said he would have never done to his hair. She looked at him noticing how his skin had gotten slightly darker. She looked back into his blueish-green eyes. She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you so much! I'm glad you're home. I'm just surprised it's a week early." She sad as he was chuckling. "Slater, really, why are you home a week early?" He looked at her and sighed.

"Well, I got into a little trouble over there. When I made some new friends, Angel and Spike. They're trouble and I didn't know what I was getting myself into." Slater said ashamed of when he had done. He hugged her tight and pulled away a little to start explaining what had happened. Or try to at least.

"Care to tell me what? Or shall you leave me guessing?" Heather said looking at him. Trying to look into his eyes to make sure that he was okay. But he kept avoiding looking back into her eyes. She frowned.

"Well, you see, Angel claims to be a two hundred year old vampire who has a soul which is totally absurd because vampires don't exist.. And Spike was and kind of still his friend, him and Spike like this same girl, but Angel left because they." He stopped talking because he didn't know how to keep explaining this fairy tail type of trip to her. "You know what, I'm just glad that I'm home and I want to forget about it all of it all of it up until this." He said looking at her.

He kissed her on the lips and started to run his hands though her thick chestnut hair. She smiled under his lips and pulled away a little. "What went on down there? Really what do you not want to tell me? What is it that's so bad?" She said but wasn't allowed an answer because he kissed her again and this time brought her to the bed that they shared in the back room. She locked her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck. She kissed him and let him slip his tongue into her mouth and she let her tongue wander around with his. When he had brought the both of them to their room he leaned her down on the bed and smiled while kissing her. They both knew what they wanted to do.

She broke off the kiss and looked deep into his blueish-green eyes asking him through their eyes. He nodded and kissed her and started to take off her shirt. She smiled and started to take his off and kept kissing him, she kicked off her shoes and giggled as his just flopped off. She smiled as she felt his hands going to the top of her skirt and lightly pulled them down as she worked her hands to where his belt buckle was and undid the buckle and then button she started sliding the pants off faster than he was taking with her skirt. She smile as she pulled him on top of her more and rolled on top of him.

"I love you Slater. I really do." She smiled and kissed him with a deep passionate kiss that was getting heated and intense as it was going on. She started to bite and suck on his lower lip and he finished taking her skirt off. He tossed it to the side of the bed and continued kissing her down the side of her neck and started to bite and suck on it. She smiled and gave a small moan of pleasure and ran her hands through his dirty blonde yet golden hair. He started moving the kisses around and went to the beginning of her bra. She smiled and giggled as she felt him moving his hands to her back as he was unhooking it. She smiled as she ran her hands down his back and gently scratching him with her nails. Her hands trailed a little bit lower to the elastic on his boxers and her hand softly and slowly slid down under the elastic and squeezed his but cheek. She felt him smile big as he kissed her chest more and began sucking and biting it. She moaned a little more. Never had a man not even him, kissed her there, let alone given her a hickey there.

She loved Slater more than her first two boyfriends. Who's names were Spike and Angel. She pulled away from Slater and asked him. "Was Angel a big guy with spiky front hair and wore a trench coat? And was Spike a skinny guy with a scar in the shape of a wish bone on his left eyebrow, and his hair slicked back?"

She was getting nervous. His reaction was taking too long for her liking. He began to pull away from her and sit down on the bed next to her, he slowly turned to face her. " I think, yeah that was them. Why? How do you know them?" He asked looking at her like she was crazy. He was going over it in his head trying to figure it out.

"Were most of their arguments about a girl named Ather?" She said looking around the room trying to locate her stuff and hoping that it wasn't her that they were argument about. He looked at her like she was crazy. He began to nod his head in agreement to what she was saying. She began shaking she got out of the bed put her bra on and pulled a pair of jeans and a old shirt out of the closet. She pulled more clothes out and put them in her backpack that she carried around with her the first few weeks that they had been together. "I've gotta go, I'm sorry." She said getting her clothes all into one bag. She never had a lot of clothes because she always wore his around. When ever they went out she always did something new with her old clothing.

"No Heather, you can't leave. Where are you going to go? Who are you going to stay with?" Slater was asking her remembering what she had first called herself when she had introduced herself to him

"Like I've said. I have to go." She said with a tone that she had never used with him before. She turned to leave the room when he pulled her back down to try and make her explain everything that was going on in her head.

"Hey, you're going to tell me what's wrong right now or I'm not going to let you go. I can't let you go. I love you." He said not thinking just saying. She looked at him. "If you love me you'll let me go. You have to I don't have enough time to explain what's going on. All I can tell you is that Angel and spike have been trying to find me since I left both of them." She said panicking. She couldn't think of what to do anymore. She was totally out of it.

" And since they know you know me, they'll track you down and try to kill me. I've done things I shouldn't have too. You're not the only one. I smelled it on you when you walked in, you've slept with a girl over there, and I don't care about it I just want to get out of here so that they cant find me and hurt you. I really need-" There was a knocking at the door. Heather jumped in the air and made sure she had everything she needed. She had her phone, phone charger, her iPod, her tooth brush her shoes on her feet. She pulled her hood up on her head and went to the window.

"What ever you do, don't invite them into the house. They can't get in as long as they're not allowed in." She said as if she had, had previous experience with this stuff. She turned to the window. She screamed as she saw Spike standing outside the window waiting for her to step out. "Spike leave me alone, I'm sorry what I did to Drucila. I can't take any of it back now after what happened. She left you, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had me over in the first place." Heather began backing away from the window and towards the front door. Slater was standing there watching his girl friend tremble in fear as she raced to the front door.

When she opened it she ran into the arms of Angel. "Shush Ather, it's okay. I'm not going to let old Spike get to you." He held her tight as she broke down. Slater ran to the front door and saw Heather in Angels arms. "What are you doing to her?" Angel looked him up and down. "Not what you were going to do with her." He laughed and pulled her away from Slater.

"NO! Don't take Heather. Please, take me instead." Slater said dropping to his knees on the ground. Watching Angel take her away. He was left kneeling in his door way watching the love of his life being dragged away.


End file.
